


Control

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Nipple kink, Smut, are you surprised that it's another smut phanfic, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: "“How sensitive?” With his mind fogged, Dan could barely comprehend the depth of the question. It was an offhand question, something asked with no thought as his mind was too focused on something bigger throbbing underneath him. Dan moved to connect his lips again, thumbs running lightly against Phil’s nipples outside of Phil’s shirt, and Phil let out a long whine, panting and bucking his hips erratically.“V-very.”"





	Control

They've been at it for a while now. Phil’s panting as Dan's hands ghost his chest every now and again before leaving Phil to squirm and writhe. 

Phil is laying on the bed, hands tied to their headboard, a blindfold covering his eyes and a ball gag in his mouth. He’s breathing heavily through his nose as his body shivers in anticipation of what Dan is going to do with him next. He’s completely naked, cock red and leaking, flushed against his stomach. 

Throughout the night, all Dan had done was light, feathery touches, teasing Phil in the cruelest of ways. Phil’s tears of frustration stain the blindfold and he wants to break the scene to just have some release, but he knows that he secretly loves when Dan takes control. When Phil doesn’t have any power or say on what they are doing. When Dan can do anything that he wants, even if it’s for one day of the week. 

Another gasp leaves Phil’s mouth as he feels Dan’s warm lips on his thighs. He’s kissing lightly before sucking harshly, the fast transition between the two actions making Phil shiver. Dan is so close to his cock that Phil can feel himself slowly losing his patience. His cock twitches helplessly as Dan gets closer and closer, and then, Phil feels Dan’s wet tongue trail along the underside of his cock. Phil swears loudly, or as best as he can given that he has a ball gag in his mouth, the entire bed shaking as he reacts to Dan’s tongue. Dan swirls his tongue around Phil’s tip, collecting the precum that is bubbling over. Dan makes a satisfied moan, which Phil mimics because his senses are heightened and anything Dan does brings him closer. 

There is one thing, however, that Dan is saving until Phil is unbelievably close. Dan’s hands have touched every inch of Phil’s body except his nipples.

They discussed this a couple nights ago when they’ve had a few too many drinks. They were making out heavily, sighs and moans escaping their lips as they grind desperately against each other. Dan’s hands roamed Phil’s chest and when they ran over Phil’s nipples, Phil inhaled sharply.

“What’s wrong?” Dan asked, pulling away much to Phil’s dismay.

“Sensitive,” Phil slurs out, moving in to connect their lips again, eyes fixed on Dan’s plump lips. 

“How sensitive?” With his mind fogged, Dan could barely comprehend the depth of the question. It was an offhand question, something asked with no thought as his mind was too focused on something _bigger_ throbbing underneath him. Dan moved to connect his lips again, thumbs running lightly against Phil’s nipples outside of Phil’s shirt, and Phil let out a long whine, panting and bucking his hips erratically. 

“V-very.”

That encounter between them never left Dan’s thoughts, not even once as the days passed. If Phil’s nipples really were that sensitive, how far could Dan push him until he’s coming and crying from too much pleasure? Dan couldn’t wait to find out, so he brought it up to Phil out of the blue, promptly making Phil choke on his coffee. 

Phil didn’t even know the real reason why his nipples were so sensitive. The tiniest touches could bring him so far gone that wearing shirts sometimes were too much for him. He never once brought it up to Dan, thinking that he never had to, seeing that Dan usually wanted Phil to dominate him. It seemed out of place at the time, and there wasn’t really an opportunity for Phil to tell Dan about his sensitivity. 

But when Dan brings it up, asking if he could play around with Phil and see how far he can take this, well, how could Phil say no?

Which is why Dan had teased him the entire night. He tied Phil down to make sure that Phil didn’t move too much, surprised that Phil even agreed with him, considering the amount of trust he had to give to Dan. The blindfold was Phil’s idea, him stating that he liked the idea of not knowing what would happen to him next. He just wanted to _feel_ and it would make the experience ten times better consider how sensitive he was already. 

Dan continues to kiss all over Phil’s body, not caring how sloppy he made it because he knows how much Phil loves his mouth on him. Dan’s mouth trails over Phil’s hipbone, kissing upwards along his happy trail, his fingers running lightly against the hairs on Phil’s chest. Phil can’t help but tense his thighs and his arms, everything Dan is doing is sending sparks throughout his body and everything feels heightened. He’s responding so much more than usual and he’s teetering on the edge. His nipples are hard and perky, despite Dan not touching them at all yet. Dan decided that he wanted to leave the best for last, seeing if Phil can come untouched from just nipple stimulation.

But of course, first Dan needed to work Phil up, which is what he had been doing for the past hour. 

Phil bites his lip, reaching the end of his tolerance as his whole body practically vibrates from being close, but not close enough. The whole thing is frustrating to Phil, but it’s so hot that he can’t help but wish that this will never end. His cock is still throbbing and when Dan presses a kiss on his pec, right over his heart, his cock blurts out a bit more precum. Phil whimpers as he feels Dan’s hot breath move lower and lower, his everything tensing in anticipation. 

One of Dan’s hands slowly makes it way up Phil’s body, and with the pad of his fingertip, he traces around one of Phil’s nipples. Phil jolts, his loud moan being quieted by the ball gag in his mouth. Phil is slightly worried that he might choke on his saliva, but he can’t quite bring himself to care, not when Dan is finally giving him what he’s been waiting for this whole night. Dan doesn’t touch the peaked bud, not yet, he’s waiting until Phil can’t hold back his moans, until he has teased Phil so much that he’s so far gone that his eyes glaze over and all he can hear is Phil’s muffled begging. 

He can feel Phil slowly losing himself, lost in the constant waves of pleasure as Dan’s finger moves in circles around Phil’s areola. He’s pressing kisses against Phil’s neck as Phil squirms, bucking his hips mindlessly as if has no control over it. Dan’s straddling him strategically, not giving Phil the friction he so desperately needs. 

“How close are you, love?” Dan’s voice is a bit hoarse and unused given that his mouth had been doing things other than talking tonight. He gets a long moan in reply and Phil is breathing hard through his nose as Dan kisses down Phil’s neck. Phil feels Dan hovering just above his nipple and his cock twitches helplessly against him and he tries his best to arch his back to meet Dan’s mouth. 

Phil loses it when he feels Dan’s tongue run right over his bud. His eyes roll to the back of his head and he’s begging internally for Dan to just fucking put his mouth on him. Dan’s finger that was playing with Phil’s other nipple is now running repeatedly over Phil’s bud, and Phil wants to scream. 

There’s a pit forming in his stomach and it feels like his brain has turned to mush, being forced to focus on nothing but the stimulation on his chest. He feels dizzy and unexplainably happy and oh so very close that he feels like he never wants to stop. If he had the option, he wishes he could, but his cock is leaking, forming a puddle on precum on his lower stomach, and he’s been close for almost an hour that he can feel his sanity slowly leaving him. 

“Ready?” Phil hears Dan ask, and Phil almost wants to roll his eyes. Of course he’s ready. He has been since they started. 

Then Dan’s mouth closes over one of Phil’s nipples, the other being pinched with no relent by Dan’s fingers. He feels shocks going straight to his cock and he feels paralysed, his body not knowing how to react to these sudden sensations. On one hand, his chest is screaming, begging Dan to stop as Dan sucks and pinches hard. But on the other hand, his gut is coiling up and he feels like he’s going to burst, his whole body shaking as the pleasure overcomes the pain. 

And when Dan switches to suck on the other nipple, Phil lets out a long, muffled moan, his body tensing briefly before he’s thrusting his hips up uncontrollably, strings of cum shooting everywhere. Dan continues to suck, even when Phil finishes coming, and his cock is spent but still very interested in what Dan is doing. Phil moans weakly when Dan pulls off of him, sighing when Dan runs a hand over his softening length. 

Suddenly, his blindfold and gag are coming off and he’s brought with Dan’s blown and lust filled eyes.

“God, that was so hot. You’re so hot,” Dan says, straddling Phil’s stomach, fisting his cock, stroking hard and fast before coming all over Phil’s chest. A few strings somehow got on Phil’s chin and face and Phil smiles lazily as Dan works himself through his orgasm. Dan connects their lips as he works the ties on the headboard. Phil’s hands are free and as he brings them down, they can’t help but shake. Must be from tensing and staying there for too long, Phil thinks offhandedly.

“I don’t think I’ve ever came that hard in my life,” Phil says after a few minutes of making out. They’re both tired and spent, but Phil is still reeling from how good his orgasm was.

“We can’t go too long without doing that again,” Dan replies against Phil’s lips. Phil makes an affirmative noise and after a few more moments of laying there, Dan tells Phil that he’s going to get some wash cloths and water for Phil. Phil smiles tiredly and he lets Dan go and do what he wants.

When Dan comes back into the room, Phil’s snoring lightly, not seeming to care that there’s all kinds of bodily fluids on the bed and on his chest. Dan chuckles endearingly, making sure not to wake Phil as he cleans him as best as he can. He pulls some boxers onto Phil before putting some on himself, and then he’s crawling in bed and pulling Phil close to his chest.

He presses a kiss to the top of Phil’s head and Phil subconsciously snuggles closer to Dan. A soft sigh leaves Phil’s lips and Dan rests his head on top of Phil’s. His eyes flutter shut, feeling content with Phil in his arms. 


End file.
